Samhain Tides
by Lady Sashi
Summary: Third in the Wheel of the Year series. WARNING: This story contains content of Wicca and Witchcraft! If this offends you, DO NOT READ! I own nothing.


**WARNING: This story contains content of Wicca and Witchcraft! If this offends you, DO NOT READ!**

Samhain Tides

October was ending, and Samhain approaching. Samhain was the Pagan day of the dead and Wiccan new year, and it happened to fall conveniently, or not so conveniently, on Halloween. The Professor had once again given her several days off in light of the holiday, as she had decided to turn her cabin sanctuary onto a haunted house. It was well on it's way to the stereotype already.

She had a total of three days off, one to finish decorating, one for religious observation, and one for the haunted house. The Professor had let her bring in a black cat which coiled around her feet as she strung gossamer and set up candles.

They would play traditional divining games and drink traditional "Witches' Brew", not to mention a night of grizzly tales and horror stories. Satisfied with the overall look, Rogue went to salvage the some two dozen pumpkins she had requested.

Carving that many jack-o-lanterns was a daunting task, but Rogue set to with youthful vigour. Logan popped his head in the door just as she was scooping the innards out of her first pumpkin. "Thought you'd like some help with the decorating".

She grinning gratefully, "that would be great, but I pretty much have everything under control, just have to finish with these pumpkins". Logan looked at them, "That'll take you al the day the way you're going, mover over". Rogue did as she was told, as Logan popped a claw, and in minutes had sheared off the tops and degutted the whole bunch.

Rogue laughed, "Logan, I think you missed your calling". Logan smirked. "What kinda faces you want"?

"You pick", Logan shrugged, and in ten minutes each had a face only a gargoyle could love. Logan cleaned his claws as Rogue smiled her thanks and set candles in the finished jack-o-lanterns. When that was finished, she grabbed her besom and a large bottle of an herbal mixture, and went outside.

Logan watched from the windows as she swept a large even circle around the cabin, then scattered the mixture in the same circle. Having set the protections against the free-flowing spirits who would visit on the night of Samhain, Rogue went inside to finish up.

When Logan and Rogue flopped down on the wooden futon after setting out the jack-o-lanterns, sipping glasses of hot apple cider, Logan pulled out a package. "Happy New year kid", it never failed, he never forgot a single holiday; not one.

Rogue picked it up, it was heavy yet fragile, she carefully opened it, and marvelled at what stared back her. It was a black scrying mirror, perfectly round, and in a silver frame, with a focusing incantation etched along the mirror.

Rogue was in awe; scrying was traditional on the night the dead returned, as the veil was at its thinnest. She wrapped the mirror up gently, and gave Logan a warm thank you hug.

The second day, Rogue had reserved for religious observation. She walked down to the cemetery with her besom and other supplies, and began to sweep away all the debris on the graves, regardless of who they were. All were honoured on this day. She righted any overturned stones, and mended cracks with sealing agent, replaced broken vases, and put fresh flowers on every grave. As a final touch, she placed a small amount of food and drink on them, for their owners to enjoy on their return the following night.

Returning home, Rogue set a dumb feast for herself; a whole table with food set with empty seats to honour the departed, and set a candle in the window to guide them home. Her alter was decorated with photos of those who had gone before, and at the very stroke of midnight, she toasted their memory, and their return.

The night of Halloween had come at last, Rogue was just finishing with the Witches' Brew, when the guests began to arrive. The cabin looked several decades older, cast in the ominous glow of jack-o-lanterns as they lit the path and windows. Gossamer hung from various places both inside and out, and firelight danced within.

The first sight that met their eyes as they entered was a be-hatted, be-robed Rogue bent over an actual cauldron. The cat hissed as they entered, and several people jumped. The alter burned with black candles, and the very shadows seemed to be watching them.

Rogue served up the Brew as they all took their seats, and the festivities began. Stories were recounted and divination games were partaken. Rogue gave everyone a Tarot reading, and finally, around midnight, things began to wind down.

As the last person left, Rogue took out a slip of parchment and wrote down her resolutions for the year. The candle flared bright blue as she finished, and Rogue looked at it acknowledgingly. When a candle burned blue, it meant a spirit was present.

"I hear you, Sister" Rogue whispered as she lit she parchment aflame.


End file.
